


crooked jaws and curly fries

by rories



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Post Nogitsune, wooing via chicken nuggets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-06
Updated: 2014-03-06
Packaged: 2018-01-14 19:06:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1277545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rories/pseuds/rories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things don't go back to normal for Stiles after the Nogitsune is gone, but Scott is determined to make it as close as possible.</p><p>aka Scott woos Stiles with chicken nuggets and curly fries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	crooked jaws and curly fries

**Author's Note:**

> Written for beacon_hills AU Big Bang. Based on Dylan O'Brien's [obsession](http://sourwolfs.tumblr.com/post/78039485436/dylan-chicken) with chicken nuggets and my [intense need](http://sourwolfs.tumblr.com/post/77971770113/sourwolfs-scott-starts-wooing-stiles-with-curly) for Scott wooing Stiles. Completely self indulgent and I apologize for nothing. 
> 
> Spoilerish for 3B?

It's starts after they've dealt with the Nogitsune. Stiles still can't sleep through a full night and he spends the time he does sleep with his dad or Lydia or Scott in his bed. He'd feel like a child if he didn't feel so comforted. The one thing that does return to normal, however, is Stiles' appetite. When he wakes up in the hospital that first night, the only things he asks for are his dad, Scott, and a 20 piece chicken nugget meal and some curly fries. 

Scott, like the best friend he is, already has them waiting in his back pack, pulling them out with a 20 oz. of root beer to wash them down. Stiles beams at him and for a second or two it's back to old times. 

Things don't go back to normal after that. They'll never go back to normal, but Stiles tries to make it as close as possible. He goes back to school and pulls his grades back up. Scott and Stiles and Lydia, the whole pack really, dedicates Wednesday afternoons and Sundays for studying calculus and literature and the Argent bestiary. 

Scott starts taking Stiles to dinner after every Sunday study session. Isaac has a job at the library and Lydia, Allison, and Kira usually go off to one of the girls houses to spend time together and neither Scott nor Stiles really knows what the twins or Derek do after they've parted ways. So Scott takes the time to spend a little more time with Stiles. Even though they see each other at school every day and video chat in the evenings, these Sunday dinners are times when Stiles can say the things he can't say in front of the others.

He'd compared it to Confession at one point, had laughed and said that Scott would make a terrible priest. Scott had laughed too, but had sobered quickly, reassuring Stiles that he could tell him anything and Scott would never say a word. 

Scott takes him to fast food restaurants, sit down restaurants, food carts, food courts, makes him dinner sometimes. But most of the time he takes Stiles to a little diner almost out of town and buys him chicken nuggets, curly fries, and a root beer. Stiles had tried to pay the first few times, but he finally understood that Scott needed to do this as much as Stiles needed to talk to him. 

These dinners last a few hours, the two of them nursing chocolate milkshakes when they're done with their food. After a few months, Stiles talks less about his guilt and more about video games he's been playing or the Youtube video he watched the day before. Scott starts talking more about how to permanently establish the pack and how the latest book for literature was such a snore.

But still, Scott takes him for nuggets and curly fries.

Some days he even surprises Stiles, sneaking grease stained paper bags into the school in his back pack. They share nuggets under the bleachers at the lacrosse field, and laugh at Finstock as he coaches the Freshmen gym class. Scott bumps Stiles' shoulder and smiles, wide and crooked and totally happy and Stiles' stomach twists with a foreign feeling.

They miss a Sunday dinner two months after graduation. Even without study sessions, the whole pack still gets together and Scott still takes Stiles out to eat after. But they've missed this week because they were dealing with trolls of all things. 

But the trolls are gone and a peace treaty has been arranged, so Scott shows up at Stiles' house with two bags packed to the brims with food, two extra large root beers, and a milkshake to share between them. He doesn't knock, just makes his way inside, toeing off his shoes in the entryway after kicking the door shut. 

He makes as much noise as possible coming up the stairs because he knows Stiles still gets a little jumpy. "It's just me!" he yells up the stairs as he takes them two at a time. He finds Stiles on his bed, hair messy and still in his pajamas. There's a controller hanging out of one hand and a grin on his face as he waits for Scott to set the food down.

"Dude, you brought me food!" Stiles exclaims, saving his game and powering off the console. 

"Yeah," Scott breathes out, setting the drinks on Stiles' desk before throwing himself on the bed. "Figured since we missed our Sunday date, we could catch up now. And then I'm totally going to kick your ass in Call of Duty, so you better enjoy it while you can." Scott laughs when he's done, pulling food out of the bags and setting it in front of Stiles.

Stiles who isn't talking and is just staring at Scott, mouth slightly open and a faint blush blotching his cheek. 

"What?" Scott asks before shoving a fry into his mouth. "I'm totally gonna kick your butt."

"Da – Date?" Stiles stutters, absent mindedly opening his bag of fries. He doesn't even look down as he starts shoveling them into his mouth.

A blush of his own shows up high on Scott's cheeks and he drops his gaze to the bedspread between. "Well..."

"Oh my god, I'm such an idiot!" Stiles yells. "Those were totally dates. You've been...you've been wooing me with chicken nuggets!!"

Scott laughs at this, at his friend who isn't shying away from him. Stiles who isn't turned off by the idea of his best friend being in love with him. Stiles who is still talking about wooing and chicken nuggets and the allure of crooked jaws and curly fries. 

Scott stares at Stiles, at the way his hand is waving around his head, curly fry wrapped around one finger. Stares at the way Stiles' eyes are shining bright with happiness and a hint of fear. Stares at the way Stiles' mouth moves between words and sips of root beer and only stops when he puts another curly fry in it. 

There's no question as to why or how Scott fell in love with him. After everything they went through, every moment they've shared, from happy to sad to scary and everything in between, it's always been Scott and Stiles.

Scott starts to chuckle, softly and under his breath, as Stiles' rant slowly comes to an end. He watches as Stiles' stash of fries dwindles, wordlessly pushing his own bag towards his friend. Stiles grabs a handful, pops more than he needs into his mouth and turns to Scott expectantly.

Scott keeps his eyes open when he kisses Stiles, soft and sudden, because he knows that Stiles' eyes will be wide with surprise, golden and wonderful, before slowly sliding shut in content. There's a fry sticking out of the side of Stiles' mouth and he tastes salty, but Scott can't help that it's the most perfect thing he's ever tasted. 

When Scott finally pulls away, Stiles' eyes are still closed, but his jaw is slowly moving as he chews the last of his fries. Stiles licks his lips, pulling in the fry that was hanging out of his mouth and Scott finally pulls in a shuddery breath.

Stiles' eyes blink open after a few more seconds and he takes a hard swallow. "So," he says, and his grin is lopsided. "Call of Duty or Halo?"

**Author's Note:**

> [check out the photoset that goes with this](http://sourwolfs.tumblr.com/post/78770137337/crooked-jaws-and-curly-fries-scott-x-stiles) at my [tumblr](http://sourwolfs.tumblr.com/).


End file.
